


Every Bonnie Needs A Clyde

by markoftheangels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Criminal Derek, Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Prison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, fbi agent stilinski, partners in crime, sterek, sterek au, stiles turns into a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markoftheangels/pseuds/markoftheangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a wanted criminal and fugitive and Stiles’ dad is an fbi agent and Derek finds Stiles and instead of turning Derek in Stiles goes with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So,” FBI agent Stilinski said as he sat down in the chair opposite Derek Hale. “What made you start that fire 11 years ago?”

“What fire?” Derek questioned. Derek knew exactly what he was talking about.

“The one that killed your family, the one that you set when you were 15.”

“Ohh yeah, that one.” Derek shrugged. “I like fire.”

Agent Stilinski sighed as he looked through Hale’s files. “And what about everything after that? The thefts, break ins, assaults?”

“It’s fun.” Derek answered plainly.

“You understand that these are all very serious charges against you and you will be in prison for an extremely long time, if not life?”

“That just won’t do.” Derek said slyly and clicked his teeth.

“And why is that Mr. Hale?”

“Mmmm, not a fan of prison.”

“Then I suggest you get used to it real quick because that’s all you’ll be seeing for a very long time.” Agent Stilinski closed the folder, and made his way out the door.

Two guards came in after him and made Derek stand, before turning him around and handcuffing him.

“Kinky.” Derek commented; earning him a harsh push towards the door.

They loaded him onto a bus filled with other male prisoners. The bus pulled out of the station and down the road.

5 hours later in the middle of the night the bus finally stopped and one by one each new inmate got off all walking with a guard right next to them into the California Institution for Men (CIM) prison.

They met a female guard inside who walked the group around to their cells. She handed each man a pillow, and blanket along with an orange set of clothes.

“Such a shame, orange just isn’t my color.” Derek said as she handed him his things and opened his cell door.

“I’m sure you’ll cope with it.” She said dryly and slammed the cell door shut; then continued on with the group of men.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was on his way home from work at the record shop when his phone started ringing. He fumbled trying to grab it while his jeep swerved into the other lane a bit, which received him a honk from the car in the next lane.

“Hello?” Stiles answered. He didn’t bother to look at who was calling.

“Hey son, how are you?” Agent Stilinski said from the other end.

“I’m good, on my way back from work at the moment. You?”

“That’s good. I’m great.”

“You sound just a bit too happy for an FBI agent who just got off work. What happened today?”

“We finally caught Hale today. God I’m so glad, been chasing that bastard for years.”

“Wow. That’s pretty impressive. Nice job.”

“Thanks. Yeah there’s no way he’ll be getting out of prison anytime soon.”

“Doesn’t he still have to have a hearing though? Like, to make his sentence official or something?”

“Yes, that’s next week.”

“Alright, good luck with that. I’m sure he’ll have near a lifetime with all the shit the media has said about him, and then what little you’ve been allowed to tell me.”

“Definitely. Listen, I gotta go, I promised Natalia I’d take her to dinner so I’m picking her up from work.”

“Alright. Talk you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Stiles hung up the phone as he pulled up to his home.

When he graduated High School Stiles had decided to continue living where he grew up and take some courses up at the community college until he decided what he wanted to do. Stiles’ dad turned out to be the one to move out. His job was giving him a promotion but the catch was that he had to move to LA. His dad took it without hesitation, and Natalia came with him.

The house got lonely after his dad left. Stiles dealt with it by hanging out with Scott more, he even helped him out at vet’s sometime, but not for free of course.

Stiles put away the bag of groceries he bought on his way back then plopped down onto the couch and turned on the news to see exactly what his father told him.

‘Derek Hale, age 26, was caught just a few days ago and sent to prison earlier this morning. His court trial for his sentence will begin next week.’

The news put up a picture of him as they were talking about the story.

“Damn, he got hot.” Stiles said out loud. Then, realizing what he said he covered his mouth. ‘He is a criminal. You should not like him.’ Stiles kept repeating to himself. But it didn’t work. At all.

* * *

 

 

Derek has been in prison for three weeks by now. He kept getting in fights and it only got him in more trouble.

But with the time he spent in solitary, although short, it gave him time to come up with a plan to bust out.

He walked up towards the same female guard who showed him his cell a few weeks ago.

“What do you want, inmate?” She asked harshly.

“I need a favor from you.” Derek started, looking up and down her.

“What?” She questioned coldly.

“I need you to help bust me out.”

The guard laughed. “Why on earth would I risk my job to bust you out?”

“Because if you don’t you’ll lose your job anyways.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, suddenly becoming serious.

“You see, I know you and Lahey have been fucking, so, you either help bust me out or that little bit of information finds its way to the warden.” Derek threatened.

She scoffed. “You’re so full of bullshit.”

“Oh really? Because Lahey confirmed that him and a guard named Reyes, Erica Reyes, to be specific were fucking. And you seem to fit the description of her, even down the name.” Derek said looking at her last name sewn into her uniform.

She eyed Derek for a moment before speaking. “So, say I help bust you out, what’s in it for me?”

Derek smirked. “Anything you want.”

* * *

 

 

“Scott what the fuck I’m literally going to kill you!” Stiles yelled, stepping over the dogs and cats crowding the back of the vets office.

“I told you I needed help.” Scott said innocently.

“Yes you did, but you didn’t say that there was like two hundred fucking animals back here that you need help with.”

“Oh come on, it’s not two hundred, more like one hundred.” Scott joked.

“You aren’t making me want to strangle you any less right now I hope you know that.”

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“But you aren’t a fly now are you?” Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m so scared of you right now!” He joked.

Stiles was about to say something when he tripped over a dog laying on the floor and fell face first onto the tile floor.

“Motherfucker.” He mumbled, face still pressed into the floor.

Scott walked over, nearly falling himself from laughing so hard. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Stiles said and pushed himself up to sit.

“Good because that was funny as hell.” Scott laughed again as he helped his friend up. “But you do have a bruise on your cheek.”

“Oh thats great.” Stiles said full with sarcasm as he followed Scott to the freezer to get some ice.

“You’ll be fine though, it’s just a bruise. There’s nothing else wrong.” Scott handed him the bag of ice.

“Thanks.” Stiles pressed it to his cheek. “But uh, I think you owe me workers comp since I did get hurt on the job.” He joked.

“Dude, you don’t even work here. But nice try.” Scott laughed.

“You pay me whenever I help out so technically-”

“I pay you out of pocket. Shut up.” Scott cut him off.

Stiles sighed. “Well, technically, I still did get hurt on the job.”

“Fine, it’s late, you can go.” Scott said as if he could read Stiles’ thoughts.

“Thanks man!” Stiles said happily, walking towards the door.

“You owe me though.” Scott said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Stiles said and waved him off.

Stiles was only a few streets away from his house when his phone went off. It was his dad.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” Stiles said cheerfully into the phone.

“Something terrible just happened.” His father’s voice coming through the phone so steady and serious that it made Stiles uncomfortable.

“What happened?” He asked, dreading the worst. As he pulled into his driveway.

“Derek Hale broke out of prison.”

Stiles almost dropped his phone. “What? How?” He fumbled with the keys his house.

“Hale broke out of prison. I don’t know how. We’re working on that right now. But you need to be careful.”

Stiles walked into his house and tossed the keys on the counter. “I will, but the prison is far away from Beacon Hills, so I’m not all that worried.”

“Alright, but, just take care of yourself alright? Love you.”

“I will, love you too.” Stiles hung up and made his way towards the stairs.

Suddenly a figure appeared a few feet in front of him, making him stop dead in his tracks. “Hey Stiles, long time no see.”

He knew that voice. It was Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stepped back. “W-What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in prison.”

Derek stepped closer. “Decided that prison wasn’t really for me, so, I left. Who were you talking to?”

“Nobody.” He lied.

“Well it sounds like you and nobody had a really good conversation.” Derek kept stepping closer to Stiles. Every step he moved forward Stiles took a step back.

It got to the point where Stiles was against the door and Derek was within an inch of Stiles.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, glaring at him.

Derek grabbed his chin and lifted it up, noticing the bruise as he did. “What happened there?”

“Nothing.” Stiles said and pushed him off. “What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?”

“Well, I’m here because I can be and you’ve always lived in this house.”

“You ran off when you were 15 after you set that fire. That was 11 years ago, how do you still remember where I live? We never even talked. Just went to school together.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“I’m calling the cops.” Stiles said and reached over to grab his phone.

Derek put his hand over the phone, partly covering Stiles’ hand. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why is that?” Stiles questioned.

“That’ll end bad for the both of us.”

“Yeah sure, my life will my ruined because you’re in prison again, where you need to be.”

“No. I’ll still end up in prison and you’ll end up seriously injured. So. It’s not a smart idea if you care about your health. And I’d rather not damage that pretty face of yours.”

Stiles was thrown off for a second at Derek’s comment. “Then I wait until you leave. Simple as that.”

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

“What do you mean?”

“How about you come with me? It’d be fun.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not running around with you, stealing things and beating people up.”

“Oh come on, you know you’ve always wanted to. I can see it in your eyes.”

Stiles wanted to give in, to say yes. For some reason though he just couldn’t.

“No.”

“You come with me or else.” Derek threatened, ripping the phone from Stiles’ hand. Stiles hadn’t even realized it was still in his hand.

“What is this or else?” Stiles questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

Stiles was quiet. He was considering the offer, mainly because he didn’t want to know what the ‘or else’ was, Stiles knew what Derek was capable of. He just had one question.

“Answer me this and I’ll go.” Stiles started.

“Anything.” Derek said.

“Why did you come back here? Why are you here?”

“For you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He was surprised by what Derek had said. ‘For you’, why? Stiles didn’t understand why Derek would come back for him. He knew he had to give him some sort of a response though so he nodded his head.

“Pack a bag.” Derek ordered. “All the black clothing you have, combat boots if you have them, if not we’ll buy some. But hurry up, we gotta leave while it’s still dark.”

Stiles shook his head and ran upstairs and found a duffle bag. He didn’t have combat boots but he had plenty of solid black shirts and black pants. ‘For you’ Stiles wondered again, what the hell does that even mean?

Apparently he had said that thought out loud because Derek responded.

“I swung by earlier, you would think an fbi agent would have better locks.”

Stiles jumped. “He doesn’t live here anymore. And are you implying that my locks aren’t good enough just because you could break in?”

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m implying.” Derek said.

“Well sorry my locks couldn’t stand up to Derek Hale who’s been breaking into places since he was no older than 15.” Stiles realized he’s being a dick to Derek but honestly, at the moment he didn’t care, he was just kinda pissed off with Derek. He broke into his home and is forcing him to go with him. Well, basically forcing because he is under some kind of threat if he doesn’t go.

“Don’t bring your phone, anything people can track you on. We can leave a note saying you went camping or some shit. Or something with a friend in, I don’t know, Canada came up so you left. Do you have any money laying around the house? Because we can take some out of your bank account but it can’t be a lot otherwise it’ll look more suspicious than it already does.” Derek said, ignoring what Stiles had said.

“Uh yeah, actually. I have about a thousand in the house.” Stiles said.

“A thousand dollars? In your house?” Derek questioned. Why the hell would Stiles have a thousand dollars lying around his house?

“Yes.” Stiles nodded. “I uhm, well, yeah.”

“What did you do?” Derek asked, voice laced with worry about what Stiles did.

“I sold some stuff.” Stiles answered.

“What kind of stuff?” Derek questioned.

“Medical stuff.”

“Stiles, how did you get your hands on that? You work in a record shop.”

“How do you know that?”

“Doesn’t matter. How did you get that stuff?”

“A friend. They guy offered us a lot of money for some stuff and we needed the money, we split the profits. That’s all you need to know, well, more than you need to know.”

Derek scoffed. “It was McCall, wasn’t it?”

Stiles stayed silent.

“You understand you can go to jail for that shit, right?” Derek continued.

“You understand I can go to jail for going with a wanted criminal and now fugitive, right?” Stiles retorted.

Derek didn’t say anything for the rest of the time Stiles packed.

“Alright, I’m good. Only thing I didn’t have was combat boots.” Stiles said as he grabbed the duffle bag. Then Stiles walked over to his dads old room and opened the safe, grabbing the money.

“We’ll grab you a pair. We need to leave now though. We’re taking your jeep, but we’ve gotta ditch it a few towns over.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded, walking down the stairs. “Okay.”

He grabbed his keys and left the house with Derek after sending a message to his friends and dad that he needed the leave the state for a while because something with a friend came up.

* * *

A few hours later, before daylight could peek through they pulled into a parking lot on an empty street.

“Alright so we’ve also gotta take the license plate.” Derek said and walked to the back of the jeep.

“I got it.” Stiles said, opening the trunk and opened a box, pulling out a screwdriver.

Derek looked somewhat surprised that Stiles had that in his car. “Why do you have a screwdriver in your car?”

“Well, I put a box of tools in here because my jeep kept breaking down so I decided to put some stuff in here just in case.”

“You’re a lot smarter than I remember.” Derek said.

“You’re a lot more reckless than I remember.” Stiles replied.

Derek nodded. “Yeah, guess that’s true.”

Stiles handed Derek the license plate. “Here.” He said as he put the screwdriver back and closed up his jeep.

“Stay quiet and follow me.” Derek said.

Stiles followed him being as silent as possible, they walked all through back streets until they came up on a parking garage. He followed Derek, keeping his head down just as Derek did. They slowly made their way between cars and up levels until Derek found one that he liked. He walked up, inspecting the car.

“Did you by chance pack a metal hanger?” Derek whispered.

“What? No.” Stiles said.

Derek stood for a second to think before he came up with an idea he saw one time. He took off his shoe and started pulling out the shoelace.

“What are you doing?” Stiles questioned.

“You can use a shoelace to get into the car, see the kind of lock it is? It’s one of those locks on all the older 90’s and early 2000’s where you pull it up.” Derek said slipping his shoe back on, shoelace in hand.

Derek tied it in a small loop at the center and slipped it behind the car door. He worked the shoelace down to the lock and got it around it. Derek pulled the shoelace from both ends, tightening it around the lock and pulled up, unlocking the door.

“Toss the bags in the trunk.” Derek ordered, getting into the car.

Stiles did as he was told and hopped into the passenger seat, watching Derek as he hotwired the car. Derek successfully hotwired the car and listened as the car’s engine came to life. He looked around to make sure everything in the car was correct.

Derek looked over to check the gas. “Full tank, guess they knew we were coming.” Derek grinned at Stiles.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“Anywhere you want.” Derek answered.

“How about Chicago?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Chicago it is.” Derek said and smirked.

"Stilinski, got any leads on Hale yet?" His partner, Agent Parrish,asked him as he walked into his office.

The Agent sighed. "I have no clue. No leads. No ideas. No nothing. I'm just waiting for something to happen. No cars have been stolen that i know of since he's broken out. No thefts. No one has reported seeing anybody who even looks like him."

"He'll slip up." Parrish said reassuringly. "Everyone always does."

Stilinski nodded and then Parrish left his office.

'At least I know Stiles is safe.' He thought as he continued to search for any clues or leads that could lead him to finding Hale. The Agent became more and more frustrated as time went on, it was as if Derek had disappeared. There was absolutely nothing going on. He couldn't find anything. Just as he was beginning to give up a report came through the server. It was a stolen car. A black Toyota Camry. It was exactly the kind of car Hale would go for. Though the city it had happened in was about an 8 hour drive away. Still, it was the only lead he had at the moment. Stilinski called Parrish back in so they could start investigating and figure out if any witnesses had seen the person.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had been in Chicago for a day already. Stiles wasn't really sure of what to expect. Derek hadn't done anything yet, illegal wise, well, besides for breaking into his home and stealing the car but still.

"Stiles, can you fight?" Derek asked, walking over to him.

"Uh, I took jiu jitsu for about 5 years. So I guess." Stiles answered.

Derek eyed him. "Alright then. Show me what you can do."

"What? No. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You would've a couple of nights ago. What's the difference now? Come on, just hit me."

"No." Stiles repeated.

Derek sighed. "Fine. Guess we have to do this the hard way."

He lunged at Stiles and heard him mumble "fuck" as he moved his body out of the way. Derek went to hit Stiles and Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm,twisted it and threw him over his back onto the ground with a loud thump. Stiles pinned Derek down and rested his knee on Derek’s chest.

"Told you I could fight." Stiles said, giving a little bit on how much weight he had on Derek to hold him down.

Derek took that to his advantage and rolled Stiles over onto back, pinning him down in the same way Stiles had done. "Don't ever loosen your grip in a fight."

Stiles somehow managed to push Derek off him, using his hands at first to make him unsteady then bringing his legs up to kick him off. Before of course knocking him over again.

Derek groaned slightly in pain from his back. He then looked up at Stiles pleased. "You're going to be good at this."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"We're gonna need some money pretty soon." Stiles said, looking at their dwindling pile of money.

"Oh I'm already on it." Derek said as he walked over to one of the beds and pulled out a large sheet of paper. Unrolling it to reveal the floor plans to the Carver Bank.

"What's this?" Stiles questioned moving over to the bed.

"Its a map, well, more like a floor plan of the Carver Bank. Owned by Ethan Carver. One of the richest people in Chicago actually." Derek said looking over the map.

"So. You wanna steal from one of the richest men in Chicago?" Stiles asked and raised his eyebrows.

"We are going to steal from one of the richest men in Chicago." Derek corrected.

Stiles gave him a look. "You're joking right?"

"What did you think you were just along for the ride?" Derek asked rhetorically. He noticed Stiles eyeing him before he continued. "Oh doll, you were so very, very wrong."

Stiles shook his head before letting out a scoff. "Fine. What's the plan?"

"That's more like it." Derek smirked.

* * *

It was around midnight the next day when they began to get ready.

"All black Stiles." Derek reminded him.

"All I have is black clothing." Stiles reminded Derek.

"Okay true. Did you at least pack a jacket?" Derek asked as he rummaged through his bag looking for his boots.

"I have a hoodie. Does that count?" Stiles pulled out his hoodie from the bottom of his bag, holding it up for Derek to see.

Derek looked at the hoodie for a minute before answering. "Yeah that'll work as long as it isn't  too baggy. You just need something to cover your hair and that'll cover part of your face as well."

Stiles nodded then tossed on his hoodie. It was much more form fitting than a regular hoodie but that made it even better in this case.

They left a few minutes after that.

Once they got to the bank Derek parked away from the cameras and then covered up the license plate. He looked up at Stiles and noticed he was fidgeting.

"You alright?" Derek asked.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Just uh. I'm just. Nervous."

Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Listen, you'll do just fine. You'll be okay. Remember what i told you?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded, looking down attempting to recollect himself.

"As long as you remember that you'll be just fine." Derek said encouragingly.

Stiles took a few more deep breaths before looking back up. "I'm ready." He said quietly.

Derek smiles slightly. "After you." He motions for Stiles to go.

Stiles walked up to the back entrance of the door with Derek following closely behind. He checked the time before grabbing out the necessary tools to pick the multiple locks this door had.

Derek checked his watch as well. "You have 5 minutes before a guard comes back over here. Can you get in by then?" He whispered.

"I should." Stiles whispered back.

Derek stopped talking to let Stiles concentrate. There were 5 locks on the door which meant Stiles at most could take one minute on each.

Stiles opened the last lock with about a minute to spare before the guard came around.

They both tightened the strings on their hoods making it tighter around their faces before they stepped in.

Derek looked around and saw a counter they could hide under until the guard came around. He pulled Stiles over and they both hid.

They waited for a few moments then saw the first guard. Derek waited until the guard was right in front of him before he moved. Derek jumped up and first covered his mouth so if the guard attempts to scream it will be muffled. He then kicked him from behind where his knee bends causing the guard to fall. Stiles dove out after the guard had fallen. He first checked to see if he was knocked out, which he was, he then grabbed the taser and pepper spray off of him before they moved away towards the next guard. Each guard after that got easier. They would come up from behind and tase them, letting them fall to the ground and if that wasn't enough to knock out the guard they would pepper spray them. It wouldn't last long though so Derek would hit them to knock them out.

Once all the guards were taken care of Derek and Stiles made their way over to the vault.

"I can keep watch." Stiles said after Derek had opened up the vault.

He nodded and went in with the duffle bag, leaving Stiles outside.

Derek had only been in there for two minutes tops when Stiles heard a noise. It sounded like a door opening and it wasn't coming from inside the vault.

"What the hell..." Stiles heard the person mumble.

Within a minute he saw a figure in the dark walking towards him, knife in his right hand.

"Uh, Derek." Stiles said turning his head toward the vault for only a brief moment before moving back.

The figure quickened its pace and moved the knife up as if to throw it.

"Derek!" Stiles called louder. The figure finally came into view. He was wearing khakis with a nice dress shirt and tie. Then Stiles noticed his face. It was Ethan, Ethan Carver.

"Can't go anywhere in Chicago without being armed can you? Not even my own damn business." Ethan said.

Stiles ran over to him to tackle him, he successfully got Carver to the ground but he chuckled. Stiles looked at him confused then looked down. He was stabbed in his thigh.

"You motherfucker" Stiles stuttered as he moved off him, stumbling away. He made his way over to a wall and slid down it to sit.

Derek after hearing all the commotion ran out, duffel bag in hand. "Shit!" He yelled when he saw Stiles on the floor. He saw a figure lying on the ground he first checked to see if he was knocked out which he was so then he ran up to Stiles and noticed the blood on his hands.

"What happened?" Derek said panicked.

"He...carver...came in...tried...fight him...he had.. a knife" Stiles made out through unsteady breaths.

He looked down and saw the knife in his thigh. "Fuck!" Derek felt overwhelming worry and fear. He tore off a long strip of cloth from his thin t-shirt. "Okay, this is gonna hurt. Probably a lot." Derek warned him. He put one hand on Stiles' thigh and another on the knife. If there's one thing that hurt more than being stabbed it was pulling the knife out. Stiles yelped out in pain. Once the knife was out he watched as blood started pouring out of his wound. Derek quickly lifted his leg, causing Stiles to grit his teeth and pant. Derek could tell Stiles was trying to avoid screaming. He wrapped the cloth around Stiles' leg as fast he could then put his leg back down. He wiped up what blood he could before tying the cloth around his leg.

"Is there any chance you can walk?" Derek asked already knowing the answer.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know. I can't even get up, it hurts too much."

"Shit. Alright. I'm going to have to carry you then. Is that okay?" Derek said.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

Derek raced over to grab the duffel bag, putting it as comfortably around him as he could. He then ran back over to Stiles, studying him before picking him up. Derek decided that carrying him bridal style would hurt the least so he scooped Stiles up and headed for the car as fast and as careful as possible.

His issue once he got to the car was opening the door.

"Any chance you can open the door?" Derek asked hopeful.

Stiles nodded and pulled it open, struggling a little bit. Derek slid Stiles into the back seat before moving over to the front.

"You gonna be okay back there for the drive?" Derek asked starting up the car.

"Should be." Stiles answered.

Derek had never driven this fast in his life. The only thing on his mind was Stiles. Protect Stiles. Whatever you do protect Stiles. He didn't mean for Stiles to get hurt. He should've made Stiles go into the vault with him. Derek knew Stiles was going to live but that didn't mean this was okay. He had gotten back to their motel in record timing. Derek left the bag in the car and immediately grabbed Stiles. He carried Stiles into their room and laid him on his bed.

"Stiles I need you to sit up." Derek said gently as he walked into the bathroom to grab towels and soap. Derek also made sure to grab a bottle of jack along with a needle and thread before sitting next to Stiles.

"Would you rather take your pants off or me cut them off?" Derek said in a light tone, grabbing a pair of scissors. He meant it seriously though, he wanted Stiles in as minimal pain as possible so he would do whatever was easiest for him.

"I should be able to get them off." Stiles said. He first untied the cloth and winced at the sudden release of pressure. Stiles unbuttoned his pants and carefully slid them over the wound. The material rubbed over his thigh and Stiles bit his cheek and closed his eyes waiting for the pain to pass. It did after a few seconds thankfully. Once he got them off Stiles tossed them a few feet over. Derek watched as Stiles slid off his jeans and honestly, he had a really hard time trying to focus his attention away from Stiles' crotch. Derek closed his eyes for a moment and once he opened them first thing his eyes went to was his thigh. There was so much  blood. Derek looked worried for a split second before reminding himself that Stiles will be okay.

He handed Stiles the bottle of jack "Might wanna take a sip before i start." Stiles gave a weak smile and took the bottle. Taking a long gulp of the liquid. It burned its way down but made Stiles feel warmer. Derek took back the bottle.

"You ready?" Derek asked, bottle in hand, eyeing Stiles.

"Just get it over with." Stiles said.

Derek did as told and poured the alcohol over his wound. Stiles winced and took in a sharp breath. His wound needed to be cleaned out so it wouldn't get infected. Once done he handed the bottle back to Stiles who took another large gulp of it. Derek took a clean towel and gently pat around the wound before he began stitching it. He then grabbed the thread and put it into the needle, tying it tightly. Stiles only needed four stitches which Derek thanked god for.

"I need you to stay still for this part." Derek ordered. He began and stuck the needle into Stiles' skin, carefully weaving the needle in and out until he finished. Derek took the bottle back from Stiles.

"Last time, I promise." Derek said as he poured it over Stiles' new stitches. Derek dabbed it dry again and then wrapped it up tightly. Derek wasn't aware that during this he had moved closer to Stiles, or Stiles had moved closer to him. All he knew is that they were close and the faint smell of alcohol on Stiles' breath, and of course Stiles in general, was driving him crazy. He wanted to do something. To kiss Stiles, to even hug him, he just wanted to touch Stiles. 'Do it.' Derek's brain was practically screaming at him. Without thinking he cupped Stiles' face and kissed him. Stiles was thrown off and backed his head away. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.' Derek began thinking. He didn't realize that Stiles moved back over to him until the smell of alcohol returned. Stiles brought Derek to him and crashed their lips together. The beginning was slow and sweet but grew into a messy, needy and passionate kiss. Stiles backed up slowly onto the bed and Derek hovered over him, still not breaking their lips. They were almost against the headboard when Derek unwillingly broke away.

“Do you want to?” Derek asked, voice laced with lust.

When Stiles stared back at him his pupils were dilated, much more than Derek had ever seen on anymore. “Y-yes.” Stiles managed to get out.

Derek instead of going back to the kiss right away, moved over to the side of his bed, purposefully moving his body against Stiles’. He could feel Stiles’ dick begin to harden as he did so. Derek reached over the side to open a bag and pull out condoms and lube.

Stiles couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Overconfident much?”

“Nah, just like to be prepared for anything. You never know what can happen.” Derek replied and smirked.

Derek rested the lube and condoms against the headboard as he dipped down the kiss Stiles. The kiss was long and passionate as Derek worked his hand down to Stiles’ boxers. He teased Stiles with his hand making him let out a moan. Derek grinned and slowly slid his hand into Stiles’ boxers. He began to pump Stiles as he worked his way down from Stiles’ mouth to his chest, then down to his stomach and eventually he stopped when he got to his boxers. Stiles groaned.

“Derek, please.” He begged.

Derek instead of listening right away teased him once again, but this time with his tongue. Stiles continued to moan.

“Please, Derek, please.” Stiles made out through gasps of air.

This time he listened and pulled off Stiles’ boxers, tossing them god knows where in their motel room. Derek eyed Stiles’ erect member before he took it on. Derek made small licks at first before putting Stiles’ dick into his mouth. He slowly bobbed back and forth, moving his tongue in circles.

“Fuckk,” Stiles moaned. His moan only made Derek more crazy. He began to move at a quicker pace.

“Oh my god. fuck.” Stiles made out through raspy breaths. He was close and Derek could tell.

Very shortly after that Derek’s mouth was full of Stiles’ cum. He swallowed what was in his mouth before coming back up to meet Stiles.

“Damn.” Stiles said and let out a huge breath.

Derek smirked, proud of himself. They both shared the same look though, of tiredness.

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek said and positioned himself next to Stiles.

Stiles nodded, closing his eyes. Derek moved the condoms and lube back to the floor, those would be used a different time. He stayed up for a little while longer, although tired he was unable to sleep himself. He listened as Stiles’ breath evened out as he fell asleep. As Derek was shutting his eyes to sleep he felt a sudden warmth around his body where it wasn’t before; he opened his eyes and saw that Stiles had wrapped an arm around him and was curled into Derek’s body. He let a smile escape onto his face before he wrapped an arm around Stiles and finally let himself sleep.

* * *

“Parrish!” Agent Stilinski called from his office.

Agent Parrish ran into his office as fast he could. “What’s wrong?”

“That car that was stolen a few days ago south of us, well I’ve been following it.”

“And?”

“It’s in Chicago. At the moment it’s parked in the” Stilinski paused to look at his screen. “redwood motel.”

“Okay, so we know where it is now. Anything else?”

The Agent was quiet for a few moments as he searched through the server, looking for anything that happened in Chicago in the past two days. “So we’ve got a few robberies and-” The Agent stopped as a picture showed up on his screen. He clicked on it, enlarging it.

“What is it?” Agent Parrish asked worriedly. He walked over to Agent Stilinski and looked at the image on his computer. “Oh my god…”

It was a picture of two men dressed in all black outside of the Carver Bank. The camera’s surrounding the outside of the building caught a glimpse of their faces.

“It’s Stiles...” The Agent said, voice breaking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for like the terribly written smut, it's the second time i've ever written it and obviously i'm not all too good at it.  
> But thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

When Derek woke up the first thing he noticed was that Stiles was still cuddled into him. He very carefully attempted to move Stiles so he could get up. He knew that when Stiles woke they had to leave, they’d ditch the car again and get a new one.

He quickly showered and dressed before waking him up.

“Hey, Stiles.” Derek shook his arm a little bit. “We gotta go Stiles, come on.” He said a little louder this time. Stiles groaned as he shifted his position, rolling over onto his other side. “Stiles.”

Stiles sighed and he fluttered his eyes open, looking up at Derek.

“Where are we going?” Stiles questioned, sitting up.

“Somewhere that’s not Chicago.” Derek answered vaguely.

“Thank you for that wonderfully specific answer.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Actually,” He started. “I was thinking about Miami.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles forced himself up and a small wince had escaped from his mouth.

Derek looked over suddenly worried. “Sit.” He ordered.

Stiles listened and sat on the edge of the mattress. Derek untied the bandages, so he could check it. It bled a little bit overnight but the stitches had stayed together all night and his skin didn’t tear throughout the night either. Though his skin was a pinkish color surrounding it. Derek inspected it a little further to make sure it wasn’t infected before he got up to wet a washcloth, and grab some new bandages. Stiles watched as Derek cleaned up the dried blood on his thigh. It hurt a few times since some was directly on the wound but Derek tried his best to be careful when he was cleaning it. It took him a good ten minutes to clean off all the blood, it wouldn’t have taken so long if most of the blood wasn’t right over Stiles’ wound but either way it needed to be cleaned off. Derek grabbed a dry towel and patted Stiles’ thigh dry, once it was he grabbed the gauze and cover it then wrapped it around his thigh. Stiles got up and made his way over to his duffel bag, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, the tightness of it would help the bandage to stay in place and hopefully avoid more bleeding. He then tossed on a shirt and packed up what was left lying around the motel room.

“We’re gonna have to ditch this car.” Derek walked out of the door with Stiles trailing behind. “We’ll take the train out of the city, going as far as we can get before getting off and getting another car.” He added.

Stiles nodded, grabbing the room keys from Derek to turn them into the office. “Alright.”

Once Stiles came back they hopped into the car, parking only a few blocks from the train station. They made their way into the building and bought two tickets to Michigan City, Indiana.

* * *

The train ride was only a few hours but when they got off it was about midday so they stopped in a small shop nearby and grabbed some food before heading on their way. Once again they went into a parking garage to find a car and what made this time easier was the car Derek wanted to grab was left unlocked. He laughed when he saw. Derek popped open the trunk so they could toss their things in and leave.

"We're just gonna straight shot it, alright?" Derek backed out.

"Isn't it like a 20 hour drive though?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes. But, I've done this before, it's not too bad."

Stiles nodded.

They were halfway into their drive and it was pitch black. Stiles kept yawning, trying to keep himself up.

"Stiles, sleep." Derek said, stealing a glance at him.

"I'm not tired." He answered back. You could tell that he was lying.

"Stiles, come on. You need to sleep." Derek said once again.

"So do you." He replied.

"I'll sleep when we get there."

Stiles sighed and gave up. He would never win a fight against Derek. But Stiles listened to him and curled into his seat. Derek stole another glance at Stiles and smiled when he saw that he was sleeping.

* * *

Agent Stilinski found the number for the Chicago office and called.

A secretary answered the phone and forwarded him a free agent.

"This is Agent Aiden Carver." The voice answered

"Hi, this is Agent John Stilinski of the LA office." He replied.

Agent Carver made a confused look before responding. "Everything alright there?"

"Not exactly." Stilinski sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sure you heard how Derek Hale had broken out of a prison about a week ago now."

"Yes. And might I ask how this involves the Chicago office?"

"Hale had stolen a car from a few hours south of LA and somehow made his way up to Chicago. We know it was Chicago because we were trying to track the car and found it at a motel. The robbery that happened last night at the Carver Bank, one of the images from outside the building showed Derek Hale with someone else who we had identified as Stiles Stilinski." His voice broke over the last words.

"I'll look into it. I need as much information on the vehicle that you have." Carver responded, ignoring the Agent's broken voice.

"It's a black Toyota Camry. We figured out the full license plate yesterday," Carver could hear a shuffling of papers. "it's B2645I."

The Agent quickly scrambled to find a pen and paper and jotted down what was said. "I'll get back to you when I have any information."

"Thank you." Replied Agent Stilinski before hanging up.

Aiden quickly got to work and punched the plate number into the server to see if any camera's have picked it up recently. While his computer was checking he went and printed out pictures of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. His computer beeped and he looked over to it. A camera on the corner of W Adams St and S Jefferson St had picked it up the most recent. He grabbed his keys, gun, the two pictures badge and headed out.

He parked a little ways down from Adams St and walked over to where the camera had seen it. It took him a few minutes but he had found a black Camry. The Agent carefully walked over, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket with the plate on it to see if it matched. It did so he broke into the car and looked around for any clues. Anything left in the car, clothes, papers, money; but there was nothing.

He stood and rubbed his forehead trying to think of where they could've gone.

"Shit." He muttered. There was a train station only a few streets down from here. He quickly drove over and ran into the building. Carver found an employee inside a booth and went over to her. "Have either of these two people been through here today?" He asked urgently, holding up the pictures.

"Yes." She nodded. "Early this morning."

Struggling, Aiden rushed to get his badge out of the inside of his jacket. He held it up to the glass that separated the two. “Aiden Carver FBI, I’d like to ask you some questions about those men you saw.”

“What do you want to know?” She questioned, studying his badge before he pulled it away.

“Everything.” He stated.

“Alright well, they came in about eight this morning. The darker haired man asked for two tickets to Michigan City. They were each carrying a duffel bag and the man he was with was also carrying a backpack. They were both quiet, whispering to each other after I gave them their tickets. Their train left at…” She trailed off, looking for the train schedules. “about 9:15. It’s always give and take when it comes to the trains. But, seeing as how it’s so late they already made it there. That’s all I know.”

Aiden nodded, taking in all the information. “Thank you ma’am.”

He left and headed back to his car, dialing up Agent Stilinski as he did so.

“Agent Stilinski.” The voice answered, booming through the phone.

“It’s Aiden.” He replied.

“What did you find out?”

“They took a train to Michigan City, I’m going back to my office to tell my boss where I’m going. I’ll go there, see what I can find out, and hopefully I’ll be able to find them.”

“Alright, any new information and you give me call, okay? I should be out there shortly, I have to finish up some small things here first.”

“Not a problem, I will.”

“Thank you.”

Agent Carver was halfway to his office when they got off the call. He quickly went into his boss’ office to explain the case he had just received. His boss let him go off, asking to keep him updated as well. Carver nodded before walking back into his own office to grab a few of his things and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a really short chapter, I'm sorry!   
> I'll try and keep updates frequent but school started 3 weeks ago for me and is already piling up on the homework, so I'll try my best to continue updating often   
> Please be understanding if I can't!  
> P.S. Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Stilinski drove back into Beacon Hills over the night, ending up at Scott McCall’s house early in the morning. From what he knew according to Stiles, Scott gets up early because he always has to be at his job a few hours before it’s open, even earlier if Deaton won’t be there.

He checked his watch, it was going on seven in the morning. Figuring Scott would be leaving in a few minutes, he got out of his car and walked to the front door.

Just as he went to knock the door was opened. Scott jumped out of surprise.

“Jesus christ!” Scott exclaimed. “Sorry. Didn’t expect you there.” He added.

“It’s alright.” Stilinski responded.

“So uh, just wondering, whatcha doing at my house, at nearly seven in the morning, when you work up in LA?”

“I just had to ask you some questions...about Stiles.”

“Oh! Isn’t he out of state for something with a friend?”

“About that..”

“What? What happened? Is he okay?” Scott rapidly fired questions.

“I don’t know..” The agent replied honestly.

“What’s going on?”

“I need to know if you’ve talked to Stiles at all this past week. And beforehand was he acting different? What about the night he left, was he alright then?”

“No, I haven’t. He was with me at the clinic that night and seemed fine, I mean he did trip and fall and got himself a nice looking shiner but other than that he was acting normal. Now what’s going on?”

Rubbing his forehead, Stilinski sighed. “Stiles-he’s, well. He ran off, with someone.”

“You mean like in a ‘I love you and wanna be with you forever’ kind of running away?”

“No, not at all-well, actually, at this point I have no damn clue.”

“Who’d he go with?...”

“Hale, Derek Hale.”

“Wait! Derek Hale, the Derek Hale, The same Derek Hale that set his house on fire and was in prison for three weeks then broke out Derek Hale?!?”

“Yes, Scott.”

“What the fuck?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Of all people, Derek Hale? Really? What the hell even happened to him that night?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out, that’s why I came here to ask you.”

Scott took a deep breath. “I don’t know anything, we never really talked about Derek unless he was on the news the day before or earlier that day. When Stiles texted me that he was going out of state for a little while I didn’t think anything of it, I mean, you know he’s done that before so it wasn’t like it was out of the ordinary when it comes to his behavior I guess.”

“So you know pretty much nothing?” The agent asked, clarifying.

Scott nodded. “Nothing. If I hear anything from him I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

Scott stepped out of his house and locked the door then headed to his car. The agent was upset when he got back into his car. He figured of all people Scott would know, Stiles and Scott were the closest of friends, it seemed like they told each other everything.

Instead of driving back to LA he drove over to where he used to live. He pulled out his keys and struggled for a few moments while trying to find the right one. Once he entered the house he began to look around for clues. He wasn’t really sure what would help him but in a way it made him feel better.

Stiles had left a lamp on when he left and it actually brought a smile to the agent’s face. He left it on as he went to turn on the hall light, walking upstairs.

He went into Stiles’ room, wanting to see what had been left. Nearly everything was still in its place, though most of his jeans were gone and some shirts were missing from their hangers.

Suddenly he was filled with overwhelming pain and sadness. The agent sat on Stiles’ bed and let his emotions run through him. He cried once or twice but it would stop after only a minute at most. Everything hurt, his son left him. Sure things could be worse of course, his son could’ve been kidnapped, or he could be dead. It could always be worse the agent continued to remind himself. I’ll find him he said before standing up and wiping his face.

He took a deep breath before steadying himself and leaving his room. He made sure that all the lights were turned off before locking the house back up.

The agent realized it’d be pointless to tell Parrish what happened, considering he didn’t find anything. Sure, Parrish knew that Stilinski was headed to Beacon Hills to ask Scott some questions but telling him he went to Stiles’ home? There’d be no point, nothing that could be used as a clue was there. He sighed before turning onto the main road out of town.

* * *

Stiles was still sleeping when they got into Miami. Derek found a cheap motel and booked it under the first name he could think of, Jacob. He grabbed the keys from the desk then went back to the car and grabbed Stiles, carrying him into the room and onto a bed. He made another trip so he could grab their three bags. Derek then locked the door and made sure to put up the 'do not disturb' sign on the door like he always did. That's just the last thing they need, some maids walking in and seeing a shit ton of cash and knives lying about the room holding down various maps. He looked at Stiles sleeping soundly before he got into the same bed.

The movement of someone next to him made Stiles wake. "Where are we?" He said quietly and sleepily.

"A motel in Miami, go back to sleep, Stiles." Derek said softly.

Stiles didn't respond but just rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. Derek smiled at the sight and pulled the covers over him, nestling himself next to Stiles.

When they woke next it was noon. Derek reached over to the bag, pulling out some twentys.

"What are you doing?" Stiles questioned.

"I'm gonna go pick up some food." Derek responded.

"Oh, alright."

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few."

Stiles nodded and watched Derek leave. He grabbed the remote and after some channel surfing found the news station. Nothing important had seemed to come up, it was all weather and game reports from last night's hockey games. Hockey and weather really doesn't interest him so he turned the tv off.

He sat quietly for a minutes before thinking that he should shower while Derek is out.

Derek came back the motel twenty-five minutes later to a shirtless and wet Stiles.

"Shower" Stiles explained as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I see that." Derek replied, nodding his head, eyes wide.

"What?" Stiles ran the towel messily through his hair in an attempt to dry it.

Derek cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Stiles eyed him before tossing the towel in a chair in the corner. "Yeah, that's real convincing."

"I brought food." Derek said trying to shift the subject.

Stiles nodded and walked over. "So I see."

"Hows your leg by the way?" Derek commented, handing Stiles a drink and some food.

"Stitches are staying together, bled a little in the shower but other than that it's good."

"That's good."

They stayed quiet  while they were eating. When Stiles got up to throw his things away he broke the silence.

"While you were out I checked the news." He mentioned.

"Anything important come up?" Derek questioned. Hoping that they were still okay.

"No, just talking about weather and some hockey games is all."

"Alright, that's good." Derek stood. "I'm gonna shower and then we can figure out our game plan, alright?"

"No problem."

Derek hopped into the shower and Stiles cleaned up, then found something to watch until he was out. Stiles heard the water turn off then Derek walked in, half naked, towel wrapped around his waist.

Stiles swallowed and Derek smirked.

"Like what you see?" Derek teased.

"Maybe." Stiles replied.

"What a shame, I was hoping for a yes." He walked over to his bag, which Stiles was of course, standing in front of.

Stiles took a deep breath and then kissed him. Derek smiled through the kiss. He moved himself and Stiles to the bed. Needless to say they didn't come up with a plan that afternoon.

They showered together afterwards to clean up.

Stiles threw on the same clothes, since they were clean anyways, then sat down on the bed. Derek found some clean clothes in his bag and did the same.

"Okay," Derek started. "Now we have to think of a game plan."

* * *

 

Aiden cursed at himself as he drove around Michigan City, trying to look for Derek and Stiles, or at least anyone who has seen them. He couldn’t even find a fucking clue.

He pulled his phone out and dialed an agent’s number.

“Hello this is Agent Stilinski.” He answered.

“This is Agent Carver.” He replied.

“Find anything out?” He asked, voice hopeful.

“No, no one in this town seems to know shit about them.” Aiden answered upsettedly.

“Damn it.” The agent cursed.

“We have to put out a BOLO*, we don’t have a choice at this point.”

“Alright, I’ll put it out, okay?”

“Get it out as soon as possible, alright?”

“It’ll be out in a few hours.”

“Good. I’ll keep you updated on anything new until you can get out here.”

“Same to you if I hear anything.”

“Thank you, see you soon.”

Aiden hung up and drove around for a few more minutes before finding a decent hotel to stay at.

Agent Stilinski sat at his office desk trying to recoup. He has to put a fucking nationwide BOLO out on his son. It hurt like hell, the only ‘light-side’ of this there was to look at would be that his son would be found sooner but, it just hurt. His son is now considered a criminal and it broke the agent’s heart.

Just to his luck Agent Parrish was walking up his office in the middle of his breakdown.

Parrish peaked in. “You alright?”

“I will be.” He waved Parrish in.

“What’s going on?”

“I need you to put out a nationwide BOLO on Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski.”

“Got it.” He nodded and went back to his office.

* * *

Derek and Stiles tossed on their hoodies and made sure every piece of skin was covered.

“You good?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, you?”

Derek nodded. They were only doing a small robbery at a shoe store, Stiles still needed to pick up some black combat boots plus it wouldn’t hurt for Derek to pick up another pair for himself and you know, whatever else they thought looked nice.

They headed onto the road and to the store. It wasn’t well guarded like the bank had been but there were three locks on the back door they had to get through. It was a quick in and out. The only thing they had to be sure to do was stop at the checkout counter because the shoes had security tags on them. Derek chuckled as he took them off, as if they really did anything.

They grabbed their things and left swiftly.

Derek drove normally and calmly.

When they made it back to the motel they stuffed the things inside of their bags and Stiles turned on the news. His stomach churned instantly at what came up.

“..If anyone sees these two men please alert authorities immediately. Both men are considered dangerous so if you see them keep a safe distance away. Derek Hale is green eyed, dark hair, and 6’0. Stiles Stilinski is brown haired, brown eyed and 5’11. Once again, alert authorities immediately if you see them..” The report continued as Stiles dropped the remote and their pictures flashed onto the screen.

“Shit!” Derek said rushing turn the tv off and grab their things. “We gotta go, we’ll get some stuff to cover our faces, shave, cut our hair, wear sunglasses, whatever, but we have to go, now.”

Stiles nodded as he grabbed their things. Neither bothered locking the door or turning in the keys as they rushed out of the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BOLO  
> be on the lookout (for)  
> It can be used as something local or bigger, like nationwide. It's ranked higher than an APB (all points bulletin) as well. 
> 
> I made sure this was fact before putting it in, I looked it up and even asked my mom about it too because she is a former NSA officer (kinda cool, right??)


	6. Chapter 6

Derek sped down the highway, and after an hour turned into a random exit.

“We have to change cars.”

He pulled onto a street, thankful for it still being dark out. They hurriedly grabbed their things and made their way to the first parking garage they saw which thankfully was just a street away from where they were.

The duo walked between the cars, trying to look for a semi-decent one.

Stiles came across a Jeep, the first one he’d seen since ditching his surprisingly.

“Der,” Stiles started, then awkwardly finishing with an “ek”

Derek gave him an odd look before following his eyes to the car he was staring at. Realizing it was a Jeep, he sighed. Though it looked different from the one Stiles had, much more bulky and instead of a plastic top it was a glass top. Plus many people have Jeeps and with the cars Derek usually goes for it should help cover their tracks actually.

He met Stiles’ eyes again to see him looking hopefully at him

“Alright, fine.” Derek said as he trudged over to the car.

Stiles grins and swiftly moved over to the Jeep, Derek cut in front of him and quickly got to the Jeep. He worked for a minute or two and eventually got the door unlocked. They threw their things in back and sped off down the road.

“Where are we going?” Stiles questioned.

“Pittsburgh.” Derek answered, eyes continuously checking their surroundings.

“Why?”

“It’s a run down kind of city, a lot of crime happens there, and not too many people think of going there to look for two criminals. Perfect spot to lay low for a while.”

“Alright.” Stiles slowly nodded his head.

“We’ll be okay, okay? I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Derek reassured, speeding onto the highway, turning on his high beams.

They didn’t stop for anything on the drive, they drove straight through from Miami to Pittsburgh, well, they did stop once. That was when Stiles insisted Derek at least get an hour or two of shut eye so he should let Stiles drive.

After what felt like endless nagging Derek pulled over to the side and they switched spots. Derek settled into the passenger seat, already warm from Stiles and was asleep in ten minutes.

“Not tired my ass.” Stiles mumbled, glancing at Derek’s sleeping figure. Though he did let a smile creep onto his face.

Stealing, being a criminal, running away, all things that Stiles thought he would never in his lifetime do. He never really wanted to do it, though it wasn’t like he sat around all day thinking about it. He never thought about it, the rush or thrill of it until Derek showed up in his house two weeks ago. Stiles never thought about the danger of it either, until the bank. Though he knows it wasn’t Derek’s fault and that Derek felt guilty. If it was anyone’s fault it was Stiles’. He shouldn’t have charged the guy like that, but, that’s his basic instinct. That’s what happens when your father is a cop then fed. Speaking of which anyways, he wondered how his father was. I mean obviously he had to have known by now, considering the news aired their faces nationwide. But he worried if his father was okay or if he was broken up and having breakdowns, or if he was looking for them, or if it was both. He knew for sure that his dad wasn’t okay, I mean, who would be? Stiles literally ran off in the middle of the night with a shitty excuse as to why he’ll be gone. He abandoned his Jeep and everything he knew that was safe to be with Derek. He wasn’t sure if that meant he was crazy or in love, or both. God, but he knew for certain he likes Derek, he really does. Looking at it realistically made Stiles worry because, hell, they’re fucking wanted at the moment and he doesn’t know how long they’ll be able to stay in hiding especially with all the cameras in the fucking country looking for them. It’s not like they can run off to Canada or Mexico either, all the guards have definitely seen pictures of their faces by now.  He shook himself out his thoughts, too depressing to focus on right now. He refocused back onto the road and continued driving, stealing glances at Derek every once in awhile.   

Stiles ended up being the one to finish out the drive to Pittsburgh and he was, surprisingly, completely okay with that. Derek was already wide awake when Stiles drove off the exit. You had to stop at a toll before getting in so he tightened the strings around his hood and Derek bent down, as if looking for something. They got through the toll easy, though some odd looks were given to them.

The drive took them nearly 18 hours so it was already into the next day and the sun was setting when they showed up.

"We can't stay at a motel." Derek stated.

"Wanna tell me where I'm going then?" Stiles replied.

"Find an abandoned house, it's our best bet."

"So now we're squatters?"

"You have a better idea?"

"No, not really."

"Alright then let's find a house."

Stiles drove around for a little while, both keeping an eye out for a place.

"That house can work." Derek suggested, pointing at a small ranch style house. It was out a little further than the other houses and was more enclosed in by trees and shade. It'd be perfect actually.

Stiles looked carefully for other cars before driving up. He pulled the car into the yard and hid it behind some trees and bushes.

He got out to check and see if the car was covered, which it was. No one would (hopefully) take a second glance when passing by.

They grabbed their bags and made their way inside. A few things had been in the house like some chairs and blankets. A small coffee table and some fans were in another part of the house. It wasn't much but it'd do.

"Don't leave unless we can help it, okay?" Derek said.

Stiles nodded.

They stayed up throughout the night but were quiet for the most part. Stiles cut his hair to how he had it back in his sophomore year, a buzzcut. He looked incredibly different with his hair like that. Derek shaved his face but didn't cut his hair. They both looked different. But someone might still be able to spot them. Meaning they decided on anytime they left they'd have sunglasses on (yes even if it was night, their egos are able to take being called an 'asshole' or 'douchebag' especially if it means not getting caught.) and they'd also have their hoods up, covering their hair.

* * *

The first few days go by with ease, well, as much ease that could happen with a threat hanging over their head that they could be found any minute. They tried to stay in the house as much as possible, stocking up on perishable food and a few other things like toothpaste and bandages.

Derek checked on Stiles' thigh everyday. It was very slowly healing but healing nonetheless. He changed the wraps on it everyday as well. They only had to leave the house once, Stiles practically fought Derek so he could go instead of Derek. He was much higher on the wanted list than Stiles at the moment so he'd be just a bit more fucked if he was caught.

They were constantly looking out the windows, checking for cars or people passing by. Cars came and went a couple times every hour but they've only seen two people jog past the house since they've gotten there. Derek reassured Stiles everyday that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Though it seemed like he did it for Stiles' sake he was also saying it for him, Derek wouldn't let anything happen to him; he got Stiles into it so everything that has happened since then is on him.

After a full week of being on a wanted list and staying locked up inside a house they had ran out, of all things, water and they were low on bandages.

"Shit." Stiles mumbled, searching through their bags.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"No water and just a few bandages left."

"Damn. Uhm, I can head out and pick up some more."

"Derek I can get it, it's not a problem. We've had this conversation before."

"I don't care, I got us into this. I can get everything and you're going to let me."

"Derek I-"

"Stiles!" Derek raised his voice. Then lowered before continuing. "I said I can get it. I won't get caught, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"Fine." Stiles sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "Just, be careful. Please."

Derek got up to face Stiles. "I will. I always am."

No more was said as Derek grabbed the keys, and carefully pulled the Jeep out of where they had hidden it.

Derek drove up to the first store that he saw. There was a parking lot on one side and a hunting store on the other side. At least it looked like a hunting store, he didn't look up to see the name. He quickly got into the store and found everything they needed in five minutes. He went up to the cashier who gave him a weird look as she scanned his items. Derek ignored it and grabbed his things after paying.

The door was opened before he made it over, a girl's voice spoke up.

"Don't worry Dad, I got it." She said.

"Okay, fine." Her father answered from somewhere outside.

Derek didn't look up as he continued walking and accidentally ran _right_ into her.

"I'm sorry. You okay?" Derek said lowly, head moving up to meet her. She was wearing beige skinny jeans and a dark green shirt. 'Argent's Hunting Surplus' was sewn into it with a silver name tag opposite of it reading 'Alison'.

"I'm fine. You?" She added with a smile and small laugh.

Derek nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good. Have a nice day." Alison said.

"You too." Derek moved around her, holding the door so she could walk in.

When he walked away he let out a large breath he didn't realize he was holding. Derek quickly made his way to the Jeep and swiftly left the parking lot.

"That could've been a lot worse." He reminded himself out loud. Derek made it to the house fairly fast and carefully looked before crossing the street and pulling into the same spot.

He decided on not telling Stiles as he walked through the back door.

"Everything go alright?" Stiles asked, walking over.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Agent Carver was passing back and forth in his hotel room. He'd been checking the servers everyday and absolutely nothing was coming up on them. It's like they fucking disappeared, just dropped off the face of the earth. Carver was stressed since he decided to take up this case. There's three FBI agents on the job and they even put out a nationwide BOLO and nothing, absolutely nothing had come up about them. He was losing his hope and fast. That was probably the worst thing he could do because as soon as he loses hope this case will become impossible. He was just about to sign out and get off for the day when his laptop chimed.

Aiden eyed it before closing out the browser he just opened, searching around for a moment or two before he saw what it was.

'Possible sighting of Derek Hale' it read, Carver clicked on it, opening to show the details of it.

'Possible sighting of Derek Hale in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, small store on 347 3rd St., young woman called in saying she believes it was him, or at least someone who looks like him...' the report continued on as he skimmed his eyes over it.

Aiden rushed to his cell phone and immediately dialed Agent Stilinski. As soon as he heard the ringing stop he spoke up before the agent had a chance to say anything.

"Hale." Carver spit out. "Possible sighting. Pittsburgh. On my way." The phone was pressed to his ear as he tossed all his things together.

The agent on the other end let a huge breath. "Good thank god. My partner and I will head out there as soon as we can. We'll take the first flight out to Pittsburgh we can get."

"Okay. Good. See you soon." The agent hung up and grabbed the rest of his things in a hurry and flew down the stairs, checking out as fast as he could and hopped into his car and drove off.

Agent Stilinski headed to his partner's office.

"What's up?" Parrish greeted.

"Possible sighting of Hale out in Pittsburgh. Agent Carver is already on his way, we're taking the first flight out to Pittsburgh we can get." Agent Stilinski stated.

"I'll look up flights." The Agent said, suddenly typing away on his computer.

Stilinski nodded and walked back to his office. I might actually find my son he thought to himself and with that he was content in a way.

Parrish walked into his office ten minutes later. "First flight to Pittsburgh leaves at five tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Stilinski nodded. "Be ready, I'll pick you up about three-thirty."

Parrish shook his head then exited his office.


	7. Chapter 7

When Aiden gets to Pittsburgh first thing he does is drive directly to where ‘Derek Hale’ had been spotted. He parks and walks into the store, wasting no time in finding the cashier.

“Hello Sir, how can I help you today?” She greeted cheerfully.

He reached into his jacket pocket and held out his badge for her to see. “Agent Aiden Carver, FBI, I was told there was a sighting of Derek Hale here yesterday?”

“You might have the wrong person. I’m sorry, yes I was working yesterday but no I did not see Derek Hale.” The cashier furrowed her eyebrows.

“The call was made at 4:48, can you show me the security footage from yesterday when it opened until that time?”

“Yes, of course, follow me.”

He followed her into a hidden room towards the back of the store. She sat in a chair and struggled for a moment or two as she brought up yesterday’s footage.

She started it right when it had opened, eleven. She fast forwarded through when the store was empty, then let it play at its regular speed when someone was in the store. Aiden kept announcing to continue on, that it wasn’t the person he was looking for. When the tapes got to the time 4:11 she paused again, someone else entering the store. Aiden eyed the person carefully, he was dressed in all black, sunglasses hiding his eyes what kind of douche wears sunglasses inside he wondered; their hood was up and they were looking down. He watched the person carefully, all of their actions seeming like they were planned and were terrified to make a mistake. The man checked out, still keeping his head low to the ground, Agent Carver watched as he had run into a woman then watched as the man picked his head up. He reached over and clicked a button, pausing it.

“Do you have any cameras that would’ve been facing him?” Carver asked urgently.

The cashier paused. “Uh, yes. One, it rotates though so it’s hard to say if it picked up on him or not.” She clicked some pages, typed a few words and another camera angle showed up on the computer. She ran through it frame-by-frame when the agent suddenly stopped her. It was him. It was Derek Hale. He found Derek Hale. “Do you know who the lady is?” He asked, gesturing to the woman on screen.

“Yeah, she comes in the store all the time. Works at Argent’s, it’s the hunting store next to this place.”

“Do you know her name by chance?”

“Alison.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The Agent swiftly left the store and walked straight into the hunting store.

A bell rang and a man walked up to the front.

"Hi, welcome to Argent's. Can i help you with anything?" He said.

"Yes, is uhm, Alison working today?" The agent asked.

"Yes. I'll go get her." He walked away and Aiden was left to look around.

It was fairly busy for a weekday, it was a nice store as well. He doesn't hunt but a store like this could convince him to. Carver stayed next to a display of bows and arrows, looking at the different kinds of designs and arrowheads.

Alison walked up a few minutes later, her hair was in curls and she had on a headband, black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Interested in archery?" She asked.

"No." He started, looking at her nametag to be sure it was her. "But I do have some questions to ask you."

"Oh, okay. No problem." She replied cheerful.

He pulled out his badge for the second time in twenty minutes. "Agent Carver, FBI. I was informed a call was made yesterday about a sighting of Derek Hale. You were the one who called, right?"

"Yes." Alison nodded.

"Can you explain to me what happened yesterday?"

"Uh. Of course. I was on break so I was going to pick up something to eat at the store. As I walked in my Dad asked me to pick up some cigarettes for him. I was turned away and the guy was looking down so by the time i turned back around we had run into each other. He apologized and asked if i was okay. I was and then asked him if he was and told him to have a good day. When i saw his face i couldn't place it at first then when i got back here and was in the back i had the news on. A report of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski came on. They showed pictures of their faces and then i realized who it was i ran into. Or at least i thought i did. So i called." She finished, watching as the agent wrote notes in a small notepad.

"Do you know what it was he bought?" He asked. The video he saw was blurry so he couldn't clearly make out what Hale had bought.

"Not really, no. Probably water at least because his bag was cold when it touched me plus it made that sound plastic bottles do when you squeeze it."

"Any other details you can think of from yesterday? Like what car he was driving? Or if he was walking?" The agent pressed.

"Definitely a black car. I know that's not specific but the cashier's car is red. So when i saw that i knew it was whoever was in there."

"Do you have an idea what kind of car?"

"Nothing small like a Toyota. But at only a glance I'd guess a Jeep or Hummer. It was a bit bulky and had a spare tire on the back. If i saw the front or even the side of it I'd know but I only saw it at a glance."

"Okay. Thank you, that's very helpful."

"You're welcome."

* * *

“Son of a bitch.” Derek cursed at himself.

“What?” Stiles questioned, looking over.

“Food. Why didn’t I pick up food? God dammit.”

“It’s alright, I got it. I’ll go out when it gets darker outside okay?”

“Stiles I can get it, I should’ve got it while I was out yesterday.”

“No. I’m running out to the store. I’ll be fine.”

Derek glared at Stiles.

"You know that's not going to do anything, right?" Stiles said.

Derek didn't reply. Stiles moved over to sit next to him. "So, why'd you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Derek perked his head up. "First of all to piss off your Dad cause he was the one who arrested me and put me in prison."

"And?" Stiles questioned.

"And because I thought it'd be interesting, you know?"

"Remember when you said that you came back to Beacon Hills for me? Care to elaborate on that? Because there is no way there's not more to that story."

"Well, I did come back to Beacon Hills for you. I just, I don't know how to explain it."

"What you have a soft spot for an FBI agent's son?"

"Yeah...yeah I guess. Best way to put it probably."

"And what about this whole, you and I thing?..."

"Oh. Well. I guess it just happened somewhere along the way. I mean before I came back to Beacon Hills. Even before I left."

"We never talk though, i mean sure we did a little bit but not enough to really do anything."

"When i was in the sheriff's station that day after the fire i remember you walking in and being loud and clumsy and looking for your Dad. I guess you were bringing him lunch 'cause you had a white bag in your hand. I guess that's where it started? I don't know..."

Stiles made a noise in reply instead of talking.

They stayed sitting like that until the sun was finally down.

Stiles grabbed the keys to the Jeep, Derek stopped him before he could leave.

“Promise me you’ll be careful, Stiles.”

“I promise.”

He released the grip he had on Stiles’ arm and let him go off.

* * *

When Stiles was on his way back from the store the Jeep started sputtering. He pulled into the parking lot of an old abandoned warehouse and popped open the hood.

He examined the engine, trying to find out what was wrong.

"You're fucking kidding me, come on man!" Stiles yelled, smacking the side of the Jeep.

He couldn't find anything wrong with it. Stiles' best guess is that the engine overheated which means he needs antifreeze. But of course, he doesn't have that so the next best thing would be to wait until it cooled down.

Aiden was driving around before going to his hotel for the night. He wanted to look and see if he could find anything or anyone. He was driving slowly as there was nearly no traffic on the road. The agent wandered through the streets and as he decided to drive back to his hotel for the night then something caught his attention. A black Jeep, the one that Alison had described, was sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. Aiden pulled his car over to the side, over cautious of anyone (if someone was there) noticing. He pulled his gun from his side and cocked it, taking it off safety and raised it. Carver walked carefully over the Jeep when he became close enough he saw a person dressed in all black, and wearing sunglasses (seriously, who the fuck does that?), and quickly identified the person as Stiles Stilinski.

“Raise your hands and back away from the vehicle!” The agent ordered.

Stiles froze. He had to think. And fast. Stiles had seconds to come up with a plan.

“Raise your hands and back away from the vehicle.” Aiden repeated, voice taking a deadly state, as he stepped forward.

Stiles grabbed the wrench he had balancing on the side of the edge of the hood, and backed away from the jeep, hands behind his back.

Aiden moved forward, not letting his grip on the gun loosen or his arms lower. “Put your hands where I can see them. Now!”

Stiles moved forward to the man and hit him with the wrench, knocking him down, then ran away. He had no clue who it was but obviously it must’ve been a cop, or a fed, or some form of law enforcement at least.

Aiden was knocked to the ground but wasn’t knocked out, he jumped to his feet and ran towards Stiles, following him into the warehouse.

Stiles’ eyes darted everywhere, looking for a place he can hide, or even better escape, but with footsteps right behind him he ran over to a large stack of drywall and paints and crouched behind it.

Aiden carefully eyed everything, looking for any sort of movement, any sign, that someone was there. He knew Stiles had hidden, he was so close behind him he wouldn’t have time to escape.

“It’s easier just to come out. Not reason to make this hard. You already added assault to your charges, considering the fact you just hit me.” Carver began moving around the building.

Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was stuck. He couldn’t run, couldn’t hide. He’s going to get caught. And that made him terrified.

“Come on kid, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Aiden said lowly. When Stiles hit him it had made him drop the gun and it skidded far over away from him, and Aiden didn’t have time to grab it before chasing after Stiles.   

Stiles’ breath seemed to hitch everytime a footstep echoed off the walls. It was slowly becoming louder, closer, he was running out of time.

The warehouse was more than one story but Aiden highly doubted that Stiles was on anything but the first floor, which he almost fully inspected. There was only one section of it left and he walked quietly over to it. He spotted a pile (well, more of a mess) of drywall and paint and made his way towards it.

Stiles stopped breathing. The footsteps were practically echoing in his head they were so close. His only chance was to run out. Or go up. He remembered he saw a scaffolding against a wall when he ran in.

Carver was three feet away when Stiles darted up and just barely ran past him. He instantly turned onto his heels and followed the boy.

Stiles started climbing the scaffolding, the exit was too far and he’d have to climb over too many left behind materials to get to it. He didn’t know how, but he was praying this would work and get him away from the man. He was just a mere few feet ahead as he began climbing.

Aiden began climbing as soon as his fingers touched the metal. Stiles was good at climbing, but Aiden was fast. The agent climbed a few feet up and was able to reach his ankles, he pulled at one, holding onto the scaffold with the other. Stiles’ leg swung freely before he got his footing again and climbed even faster. Carver grabbed at him again and it caused Stiles to slip and pull back on a bar from the scaffold. It came right out and crashed down onto the ground with other bars. Aiden fell as a bar fell through him and onto the ground. Stiles heard a sound of what reminded him of being stabbed back at the bank. He hesitantly looked down to see the man lying on the floor, lifeless, blood pouring out of him with a metal bar straight through his chest.

Stiles’ grip on the bar was lost due to fear and he fell. He hurt his ankle but moved over to the man. A part of him wanted to believe he was dreaming and he was alive, or that this entire thing was a nightmare and he’d wake up in his bed screaming and the next day go back to his shit job and helping out his best friend whenever he was short handed at the Vet’s. But it wasn’t going to happen. Stiles tried to pull the bar out, tried to see if there was any life left in his body, but there was nothing. The light from his eyes was gone. The man was still. Stiles’ now blood-covered hands shook, he shakily ran one over his face and through his hair. He was well aware he was getting blood all over him but at this point he didn’t care. He just _killed_ someone.

Stiles stood up, took one more look and ran out to the Jeep and prayed to God (for the first time in his life) that everything was a dream, that it wasn’t real. But it was.

* * *

Derek was passing back and forth, Stiles had been gone for hours. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of what could’ve happened to him. With every passing car he ran to the window to look for him. But there was nothing. He was nearly shaking out of worry and fear of the worst. Derek was cursing at himself for even going to Stiles’ that night. It was so damn stupid of him to did what he did, he regretted it now. Stiles could be dead for all he knew, and it was Derek’s fault.

Another car was heard and he raced to the window, seeing it was the Jeep which hurriedly pulled up and drove to where they had been parking it, Derek ran out right away.

Stiles was sitting in the Jeep which he just turned off with his hands still shaking. What was he supposed to do? He just killed someone. There’s _no_ going back from that. He _can’t fix it_. He _can’t make it better_. Stiles was well-aware that Derek had left the house and was walking towards him, he could see him in the rearview mirror. He just wasn’t ready to face Derek, he couldn’t.

Stiles wasn’t getting out of the car and that made Derek nervous, he moved at a slower pace until he was right behind the Jeep. Waiting for a sign from Stiles that he was going to get out of the Jeep or that he could move over.

Stiles glanced back to see Derek standing there worriedly. He took a deep breath then opened the door and stumbled out. Derek ran over to catch him in a hurry. But he noticed right away that he was covered in blood.

“Derek, I messed up.” Stiles said through a shaky breath. He looked down at his blood covered hands that had rubbed off onto Derek’s arms from where he had caught him.

“What happened?” Derek asked, more harsh than he meant it.

“I-I” He stuttered.

“It’s okay, just take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Stiles paused for a moment to try and recollect himself. “I killed someone.”

“What do you mean you _killed_ someone?”

“The Jeep overheated, I pulled over to try and fix it. A guy came up, some officer, started yelling at me to put my hands up. I hit him in the head with a wrench and ran into a warehouse to hide. He chased in after me. Exit was blocked off from where I was so I tried running up the scaffolding to get away. He followed me up, grabbed my ankle and I slipped and pulled off some bars by accident and one went straight through him. I-I killed hi-him. I ki-killed someone. What am I gonna do?”

“Stiles,” Derek grabbed him by his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. “It’s not your fault. It was an accident. It’s okay.”

“No, Derek!” Stiles shouted and pushed Derek away from him. “It’s not alright! I just fucking murdered someone! How is that okay?!”

“You didn’t do it on purpose. It was an accident. If the cops have any goddamn sense they’ll file it as involuntary manslaughter.”

“I still killed him. What am I going to do?” Stiles was shaking so bad that Derek had to help him walk back into the house.

Derek grabbed all their things and tossed the duffel bags onto his shoulders, walking with Stiles back out of the house and down onto the street.

“Where are we going?” Stiles questioned.

“Away. Walking might be a safer option at the moment honestly.” Derek replied.

“How are we going to get a car? Where should we even go?”

“We’ll get a car a few towns out and go to a big city with lots of people. We can hide out better there.”

Stiles was nervous and but had calmed down more and had gotten his shaking under control. Derek was able to let go of him and Stiles followed freely by his side. They walked for hours in the dead of the night, avoiding as many cars as possible and attempted now to draw any more attention to themselves than they probably already were.

Stiles couldn’t get the feeling to go away that something really bad was going to happen to them. It’d been there since the bank and today proved him right. Things could only go downhill from here in his mind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Agent Parrish and Stilinski had gotten into Pittsburgh just hours after Derek and Stiles had left. They were just finding a hotel to check into when Parrish’s phone started ringing.

“Agent Parrish,” He answered. As he was listening to the other side his face dropped.

“Where? When? Do you know what happened?” Parrish asked in as much of a calm manner he could. There was another pause before he spoke up again. “Okay, thank you. We’ll be there right away.”

“What happened?” The other Agent questioned.

“Aiden Carver, he died. They found his car in some trees near an abandoned warehouse, they found his body inside.”

“Hale.” Stilinski muttered under his breath as the two got back into the car and sped off towards the warehouse.

They approached the parking lot to find several cop cars in various places and crime scene tape surrounding the area.

They both took out their badges as they crossed under the tape and walked in.

“Agents Stilinski and Parrish.” The older of the two said to the officer who walked up to them. “What happened here?”

The officer motioned towards where three other cops were standing. “See for yourself, I’ll go get the video footage for you.”

The partners looked at each before walking over. They found Agent Carver with a metal bar through his body. Dried blood was around his mouth, hands, abdomen, and the bottom half of the bar.

Parrish let out a gasp and covered his mouth. Sure, he had seen a lot worse than this, but it was one of their own, and quite actually completely bloody.

The same Officer walked back up to them holding a laptop. “Found the footage for you. But it’s only cameras from the outside. There was nothing from the inside, took the cameras out years ago when this place shut down.”

They nodded then took the laptop from the man.

The footage was dark so it wasn’t easy to depict exactly what was going on. But they saw a black Jeep, and they saw a man who they guessed to be Stiles. After a few moments a dark figure began walking towards him, whom they discovered to be Aiden. Aiden walked up with his gun raised and said some words which they couldn’t tell because the camera’s didn’t have audio. Stiles seemed to tense up right after the words were said. Aiden once again said something then they saw him grab a wrench and hit the agent upside the head then ran into the building. Aiden had dropped his gun but ran in after him without it. Nothing appeared on the screen for a few minutes then Stiles was seen running out, covered in blood, and shaking.

Stilinski instantly wanted to take his son’s side and say ‘He didn’t have a choice’ ‘He didn’t do it on purpose’ ‘It was self-defense’ but they had no evidence besides this footage and the body and it’s not as if they can ask Carver what happened.

“You alright?” His partner asked.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine.” The agent replied.

“You sure? Because this” Parrish extended his hand towards Carver. “was caused by Stiles.”

“Let’s just get back to our hotel.”

Parrish nodded and they found a hotel, since they still hadn’t gotten one yet.

“You sure you okay?” The agent asked, shutting the door to their room.

“There is no way Stiles did that. It had to of been an accident. He wouldn’t just murder somebody.” Stilinski rushed out.

“You saw the same footage I did. We don’t have proof he _didn’t_ just murder somebody in vain.”

“We don’t have proof that he _did_ either.”

“Did you even pay attention to that footage?!” Parrish yelled. “One minute Carver was alive and so was Stiles, next minute he’s covered in blood and walking out of the warehouse were Carver was killed.”

“Are you calling my son a murderer?”

“I’m not calling him anything. There’s no proof he isn’t guilty-”

“What were you gonna say ‘but there is proof he is’? No. That’s my son. He wouldn’t just murder somebody. Even if he did do it he’s innocent.”

“How can he commit a murder and still be innocent? It doesn’t work like that.”

“Involuntarily manslaughter. It could be that.”

“We don’t know that for certain though. It could be a lot of different things.”

“My son is not a murderer.”

“I hope to god you’re right.” Parrish said under his breath.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were in a small, old, beat up car and speeding down the highway. Derek had decided on going to Las Vegas. It was a big city with a lot of people so it should be easier to hide. That’s the thing. It should be. But with a bigger city and more people means more cameras and more cops/security.

So that was a huge setback for them but something they should be able to overcome.

They were close to the city when Stiles finally spoke up.

“What are we gonna do if they find us?” He questioned.

“We’ll keep on running. Either that or we both end up on prison.” Derek answered.

The answer made Stiles nervous. He knew it wasn’t really going to be an answer that he ended up liking but still, it made him nervous. So many things could go wrong while they were here. But he pushed his thoughts away as Derek pulled the car into the parking lot of a hotel.

It was called ‘Whittemore Hotel’ and looked fancier than the other places they’ve stayed in so far.

They walked in together and Derek got a room under the name ‘Liam Dunbar’.

“We’re gonna lay low for a while until we come up with a plan, alright? Like. We do not under any circumstances leave this hotel unless necessary.” Derek said as they entered the elevator.

“Alright, got it.” Stiles responded.  

“I’m serious. I can’t risk anything happening to you.”

“I won’t leave.” He promised, which he meant in more ways than one.

* * *

The next morning the agents checked the system to see if anything came up on the missing fugitives. Stilinski’s laptop made a soft sound which caused him to look over. A camera in Las Vegas had spotted them.

“Parrish!”

“Find something?”

“Yeah, a camera down in Vegas spotted them.”

“Let’s go.” His partner ordered.

The two grabbed their bags, check out and made their way down to Vegas the fastest way possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this chapter is incredibly short. i got slammed with a ton of school work, and had writers block on top of that. i promise the next update will be sooner and longer


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! i meant for it to be longer i just had a bit of trouble figuring out how to do that

The first couple of days were good. Neither of them left the room and Derek made sure to keep out room service. That was the last thing they need, maids seeing their money, knives, and well, anything of theirs. But of course because things just haven’t been in their favor lately so why would it be now?, Derek needed to run out for more water. Of all things, they ran out of water.

“Hey uh, Stiles!” Derek called.

“Yeah?” He answered from the bathroom, turning the shower off.

“I gotta run out to the store. I’ll be back in just a few minutes. Promise.” He was already throwing on his hoodie, thankful it was a colder day so weird looks could be avoided.

“Why?”

“We’re just out of some water. So I’m going to go pick some up then I’ll be right back.”

“Alright, just, be careful. Please.”

“I will be.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, Stiles. I promise.”

* * *

The FBI agents had already been in Vegas for a day and had parked near where the last known camera sighting of them had been. They took shifts over the night and would both stay up during the day.

The duo watched as a man dressed in all black walked out of the hotel across the street. Considering it was right where their last sighting was and they haven’t gotten any new leads they decided to go with it. Dealing with it as if it were Derek and Stiles.

“I’m gonna go into the hotel, see if it’s them. You follow him.” Parrish ordered.

Parrish grabbed his gun and badge before jumping out of the car. Stilinski drove out of there parking spot and then down the street towards the car that just left the hotel parking lot.

The Agent rushed into the hotel towards the front desk, which, startled the woman working it. “The man that just walked out of here, dressed in all black, is he staying here?”

“I’m sorry sir we just can’t give out information like that.” She informed him.

He pulled out his badge to show her. “Yes or no is that man staying here?”

“Yes.” She answered quickly.

“What room?”

“Uhm. Room….311. Take this so you can get into the room.” The woman handed him a key card.

“Thank you.”

He took the stairs because people were crowded around the elevator at the moment. Parrish sprinted up until he got to the third floor then down the hall until he found room 311. He opened it and walked straight in.

“Derek? That was fast.” Stiles commented. He then looked at the door to see it wasn’t, in fact, Derek.

“Hands up. Now.”

Stiles stood still.

“It was an order, not a request, Stilinski. You’re being placed under arrest now put your hands up.”

“On what charges?” He questioned, still not complying to the order, trying to buy time for himself.

“On the charges of murder, robbery, and, assault and battery.”

Stiles dropped what was in his hand, thankful his hands were behind his back, and pulled out the pocket knife he’d been keeping there. “Those are bullshit. Haven’t done a single one.”

Parrish responded by walking towards Stiles, gripping his gun tighter.

Stiles raised his arm and was about to bring it down the agent punched it out of his hand and held him by his collar. His gun now raised.

“Were you threatening me?”

“Actually I think you’re the one threatening me right now.”

The barrel of his gun was aligned with Stiles’ forehead. If he was going to make another move Parrish was prepared to respond with a more, permanent, force.

Another pair of footsteps was heard running into the room. Stiles’ eyes roamed over to the door seeing that it was Derek.

He instantly dropped his bag, he knew their was one fed following him but two? Derek didn’t expect this. He saw the gun pointed at Stiles and ran over to officer. Before Parrish had time to react he was being pulled off of Stiles and was slammed onto the ground. This time Parrish was able to react and kicked Derek off of himself which rammed him into the wall, leaving a large hole from the impact. Derek didn’t waste time as he grabbed his bag and pulled out the gun and immediately took it off safety.

“Don’t you fucking touch him.” Derek cocked the gun, aiming it at the Agent’s forehead. Similar to what Parrish did to Stiles.

Parrish only had two choices here, either let himself get shot by Derek, or respond by shooting Derek. He chose the latter.

He didn’t feel the bullet hit him, but he heard the gun. Once he saw the blood that’s when he felt the pain. Stiles screamed and ran over to him, mumbling all sorts of words under his breath.

Stiles fought back the Agent so he could try and help Derek. But he didn’t know what to do, Derek’s abdomen was covered in blood and so were his hands. Stiles tried to help Derek by putting pressure on the wound but it did little in the helping process. Derek began to cough and he spit up blood along with it.

“Derek, no. Please, no.” Stiles pleaded.

Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes glazed over. “It’s okay.” He replied weakly.

“No it’s not! You’re dying!” Stiles grasped Derek tightly in his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have brought you along. It was a bad idea.” He said, voice becoming weak and faint.

“No, Derek! Please! Don’t go! Derek. Derek, I love you.” Stiles cried.

Derek smiled, parts of his teeth covered in blood. “I love you too….” He exhaled deeply then looked up, all parts of him still.

Stiles went from sorrow and misery to instant rage and fury.

“You fucking killed him!” Stiles screamed at the Agent lying on the floor in agony. He jumped on top of him and began to punch him. Another Agent, agent Stilinski, rushed into the room and picked his son up off of Parrish.

“Stiles Stilinski you are under arrest.” He said as he handcuffed his own son. His eyes wandered over to Derek and surprisingly, he felt a twinge of pain for him.

Stiles fought back his urge to fight back against the agent, especially with it being his own father. He let his tears stream freely though, as they walked him out of the hotel and into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so. i'm sorry about that ending. but feel free to vent/yell at me in the comments


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles was being held in a small jail cell because they couldn’t put him in prison yet. Agents were still trying to question him and get a solid confession on what happened.

He jerked up his head when he heard the cell door being opened to to his surprise, instead of Parrish being there, it was his father.

“You can go.” Agent Stilinski waved off the two officers with him. He watched his son carefully and moved to lean against the wall.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked coldly.

“To know why.” He replied.

“Because I can and I did.”

“But why?”

“What’s it matter to you?”

“First of all because I’m an FBI agent and it’s my job to do this and because you’re my son.”

“What I said before is all I’m going to say, ‘because I can and I did’.”

The agent quickly realized that talking to Stiles wasn't going to do anything. He won’t talk, he refuses to. Stilinski locked the cell and left.

* * *

He had his court trial soon after that where the judge and jury labeled him guilty and sentenced him to 30 years for killing an officer. Stiles was told it could’ve been much longer but he had a clean record up until then. In all honesty though, Stiles didn’t care. He didn’t care about much of anything anymore since they were caught and Derek died.

After his trial he was directed back into his cell and was told to wait, which he did. Night came and went and by the time it was morning they were putting him onto a bus full of other prisoners. The bus ride was long and tiring and they refused to make any unnecessary stops, which was one other prison and the final destination. Once the bus reached where they were headed it was dusk, Stiles’ stomach dropped when he realized where he was.  

Maybe it was an accident, or just for the sheer irony of it, but when Stiles was sent to prison it was the one Derek had formerly been to before breaking out.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, sorry this last chapter took me so long because school has been kicking my ass lately plus major writer's block doesn't equal anything getting done and second of all sorry this last one is short but i hope you liked the story, and i would really appreciate it if you left a comment. have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this!! I got part of this idea from a tumblr post I saw a while ago and I just decided to write a Sterek fic from it.


End file.
